


An Evening at the Opera

by Other_Pens



Category: The London Life (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Other, Regency, Siblings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Other_Pens/pseuds/Other_Pens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a prompt for "anything with adult Victor and Eleanor, in any time period."</p><p>The Kincaide family takes a trip to the opera, circa 1811.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at the Opera

_1811_  
  
  
"Third box, second from the left," whispered Eleanor, the opera glasses hitting Victor lightly in the chest as she shoved them at him.  
  
"I am NOT here to gawp at women," he murmured, making no move to take the glasses from her.  
  
"Oh, but she's very pretty! Dark hair, shining eyes..."  
  
"Very likely already married."  
  
"She has a chaperone," reported Eleanor, after reclaiming the opera glasses for another bout of reconnaissance.  
  
"See if I ever bring you to the opera ever again," Victor threatened lightly. "You may sit at home every night until you are forty, Miss Kincaide."  
  
"Shhhh!" hissed Juliana, eyes fixed on the stage, ignored by both.  
  
"You know I hate translating," said Eleanor. "Besides, all operas are very much alike. Love, betrayal, death. As if love is all the greater for having lost it."  
  
"You are very erudite, I'm sure," said Victor. "But can you not even enjoy the music?"  
  
"As overdone as the costumes and plot. All crimson and gold, it's enough to make anyone's eyes ache. And now their ears. --Come, Victor," she said crisply, thwacking him again with the glasses. "Third box, second from the left."  
  
With a sigh, he took the glasses from one sister, appeasing both Misses Kincaides by buying the silence of one--for the time being--for the hushing by the other.  
  
_Third box, second from the le--_  
  
It was the Moroccan ambassador.  
  
Victor's shoulders twitched and Eleanor had to stifle her laughter behind both gloved hands.  
  
Leaning back in his seat, he coolly handed her the glasses, while Juliana fumed.  
  
"Remind me to introduce you to Admiral Houghton, Eleanor. You know, the gouty one? I have told him all about you, and he is _very_ eager to take you off my hands."


End file.
